moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Castandrah Stoneshield
((Due to Kul Tiran lore being in an ever-changing state of flux, all of this is subject to change!)) Captain Castandrah Stoneshield is a Tidesage Officer for the Proudmoore Admiralty in Boralus, Kul Tiras. Serving previously as an Admiralty Adjutant, and Captain for the Fifth Fleet's former flagship, the L.A.S. Crestfall. Some people might recognize this woman as one of the few patriotic Kul Tirans to have been outside of their homeland, or for the record that the controversial Fifth Fleet has with the Grand Alliance. Description Castandrah is relatively young for an Officer in Kul Tiras' navy. Standing just beneath six feet (5'11" exactly), she's not your typical rugged sailor in every sense. Not exactly built for combat, the Captain is able to make up for her lack of physical strength with her knowledge of the Arcane and other related magics. As is such, she might often be found with some sort of tome or scroll with her uniform, or perhaps other various magical trinkets and tools associated with what a Tidesage might use. History Childhood Castandrah lived the life of a typical Kul Tiran lass raised through the horrors of the three wars. With a father that served as a Marine, and a mother who relied on fishing in the small village of Falconhurst, Drustvar, Castandrah didn't have much for a childhood. Only an education, really, and a generous enough lifestyle to ensure she was able to properly eat and comfort herself. The Kul Tiran showed an affinity for magics at a young age, which spurred an education at home more focused on the Arcane arts. Naval Service Though Castandrah could have very easily continued to focus on growing her magical abilities under the wings of the Kirin Tor, she instead opted for military service with her home nation, Kul Tiras. Signing on with the first recruiter she could find, Castandrah originally signed on as a Medic, opting to help those wounded instead of focusing on harnessing the powers she had been learning to use throughout a majority of her life. She spent years on as a medic, eventually landing herself an additional role of Administrative aide for then Admiral Aredath Alren Balar. Due to her service under the Admiral's wing, she quickly rose through the ranks, and eventually, once the Admiral was recalled from his duties, she was given commission of the Crestfall. Having been lifted into this position, she had a hard time adjusting to the leadership role, but eventually, with the assistance of the now Admiral Fortindun, she became a bright face and decent role model for the Marines and Sailors of the Fifth Fleet. She continued on this path for quite a while, serving as one of the Fleet's top figures, before reaching a pivotal moment in her career, and the loss of the ship of which she had been Captaining for quite some time. Having narrowly escaped death when she went down with her ship, the Captain was recalled to Boralus in order to recover, yet continue to serve the Admiralty. But to this day, the Captain has been caught with this "desk job," dreading that she has only been able to serve with the Fifth Fleet in rare occasions. The only moment of glory experienced by the Captain was her temporary return to service to the Fifth Fleet, when they put her in charge of the Fifth Fleet's mission to retake Tol Barad in the name of the Anchor. After meeting with representatives from the Magus Senate of Dalaran, Stormwind's First Regiment, and the Stromic Covenant, the combined forces swept through Tol Barad's peninsula, securing it for Kul Tiras. Naturally, this return to glory was short-lived, as her duties recalled her to Boralus but a day after the victory celebration. After such, the Captain returned to her duties at the Admiralty, stuck there seemingly permanently, until a change was brought into her life. Tidesage Transformation Castandrah began to dream in her Boralus apartment during her months of supposed stagnation at the Admiralty. Recurring motifs of the sea eventually caught her attention, and who else would the then Captain go to other than the Tidesages of Kul Tiras? Before long, the Captain was convinced that her dreams were calls from the Tidemother, the supposed diety of the Kul Tiran faith that the Tidesages worshiped. It was at this point that Castandrah's life began to change. Being initiated into the order of Tidesages at the Shrine of the Storm, Castandrah took leave from her duties with the Proudmoore Admiralty in order to be properly trained in the ways of her order. Once her abilities were deemed sufficient, she returned to service as a new woman. She'd serve her original Fleet, the Fifth, in the way that all Tidesages serve Kul Tiras. Guide her people, and their ships. = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Naval Officers